


Double for the first

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, dont worry its all consensual, im sorry this was a repeating mess at first i have fixed it now yayyyyyy, send halp plz, this turned out better than i thought it would, this was a half serious request sorry y'all my first full on smut writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: A comment on my other work inspired thisa+filthy+casual left the following comment on The Crack Adventures of Dead By Daylight:David/Dwight/Wraith threesome when?So here ya goenjoy the poon





	Double for the first

The Wraith, ever since his little “improvements”, had been slightly more efficient, in terms of prolonging the game and getting that little extra umph to make chases a slight more terrifying than usual. Not that it really mattered to Dwight, any chase with a Killer made him terrified beyond belief, and just being within the Terror Radius of any Killer made Dwight quiver in his shoes and harsh breaths being audible from the fear that made his mind go blank and scream run at the same time.

So, here he was, cowering in a corner in fear because of his failure at a generator skillcheck, praying that the Wraith simply passed him by, but the foot that half- materialized out of the air to further kick away the progress that he had already blown away, Dwight shifted in fear and uneasiness a fraction amount, shifting the grass ever so slightly, but it wasn’t as loud to Dwight as it was to the bloodhound of a Killer, who didn’t have a heartbeat suddenly blaring in his ears like Dwight did.

Dwight held his breath, prepared to bolt up and sprint if discovered, but then, he felt a feeling that he had felt many times before: the Wraith’s shimmering, nearly invisible form, well, legs, blocking him in. He panicked and realized that he was trapped, and tried to stand in to push himself out of the way, but he was thoroughly stuck, and both the Survivor and Killer knew that.

The Wraith didn’t uncloak just yet, but Dwight knew he was staring down at him, he didn’t have to see the illuminated eyes to know that, the feeling of unblinking, cloaked eyes boring into whatever left of his soul unnerved him enough to crouch back down and start whimpering, his body language showing submission to the giant Killer.

“Please, please, please, I don’t want to die it’s my last hook I don’t want to die please I’ll do anything please-”

The sound of the Wailing Bell made Dwight stop blubbering pleads for his life and look up from his crouched position, seeing the Wraith come fully uncloaked and the heartbeat sound fiercely in his ears, and the Wailing Bell was lowered to rest by the Killers leg. Dwight didn’t move a muscle, his breathing almost stopped except for an occasional harsh huff exhaling from his lips. Diwght risked a look up at the Killer, slowly rising his head to the unmoving stare of the Killer.

Nobody moved for a bit, except for the rising and falling of their chests, then the Wraith tilted his head to the side and leaned down a bit, completely towering over Dwight, and placed his Wailing Bell neatly onto the ground beside one of his bare feet, and gently placed one hand under Dwight’s chin and brought it upwards, and gripping it tight enough to make Dwight raise up to a kneeling position, then letting go, but not standing up straight. In fact, he leaned down lower-

And suddenly, Dwight was having a large pair of stiff lips pressed against his own, and Dwight froze and stopped breathing entirely, eyes wide and shocked expression, but…

Dwight never would’ve thought it, but kissing the Wraith wasn’t all that bad. Yes, it felt like kissing a fleshy bark, but it was okay, because he wasn’t being hurt or sacrificed or anything painful, he was just being kissed by a Killer who hunted him over and over again, nothing to be worried about-

It was over. Dwight had closed his eyes somehow at some point, and he peeled them open just in time to be picked up by the monster and carried to an overturned crate, and laid Dwight on his back on top of it, then leaned over him. Dwight stiffened even further and his hands gripped the wooden edges of the crate, the fear welling up inside of him again as he saw the large skill that had maimed him plenty of times before being put to the side.

The Wraith laid a finger on Dwight’s mouth for a moment, then opened their palm and gestured to the both of them and openly between them. Dwight had no clue what the Killer was trying to communicate, but the theory that maybe it was something that he said triggered him maybe? He didn’t know what to do, other than let the Wraith drag him back up to sit him on the edge of the crate, and then it really sunk in what was going on when the giant reached for his waist bandages.

And then the longest, most oddly colored dick was fished out in front of his face, and Dwight simply gulped and rubbed his thighs together, feeling his body heat up at the sight. He had said anything, didn’t he? Well, Dwight’s never sucked a dick before, so might as well give it a shot.

The Wraith didn’t move, Dwight figuring that the Wraith was going to let him make the first move, and Dwight took that opportunity to scoot forward and reach out a shaky hand towards the pulsing organ, not being able to wrap his hand around it, and seriously doubting that it would be able to fit in his mouth all the way. The dick was brought to his lips, and Dwight hesitated again, but a overly large hand on the back of his head gave him the newfound miniscule courage to let his tongue poke past his lips and gave the light gray colored tip a small lick, tasting… 

Sap?

Well, makes sense. He is a tree- bark Killer, after all, it makes sense that his essence takes like what is normally inside trees. A slight tightening of the hand on his hand and further entangling of his hair drove him to do it again, and the soft growl he got from above made his stomach lurch and heat pool quicker than earlier, and Dwight started shuffling in place, his own cock quickly filling out in its confines, and he eagerly went back to licking the erection bobbing at his lips, sucking on the head harder than he bites his fingers, soft little mewls emitting unconsciously from his own mouth from all his hard work and excitement.

Dwight thought he was doing quite well, but was interrupted by stained fingers replacing the tip of the cock he was delightfully licking, and what was Dwight to do but open and accept? So, he did, two large fingers slid inside and he sighed and sucked harder on the appendages, the sight taste of copper, which would have usually repelled him, only fueled his excitement at this point and only after the Wraith felt his fingers were fully soaked did he pull them back and Dwight whined from the loss, thighs unconsciously rubbing together, desperate for any kind of touching or friction. But the Wraith didn’t disappoint, seeing Dwight’s distress he pulled Dwight as close and possible to the edge of the surface, and shoved a skinny leg inbetween Dwight’s thighs and pressed him leaking cock ever so slightly pass Dwight’s lips, and Dwight opened his mouth as wide as he possibly and ,oh God, it actually barely fit and slipped-

Snap!

Empty. Everything was suddenly pulled away from Dwight when the Wraith backed away, and Dwight immediately thought that he had done something wrong, that he had hurt the giant Killer somehow, and he braced himself for pain he thought he would come, but instead he heard the Wraith growl, but it was a different growl than he had heard earlier. Instead of in pleasure, it was a more predatory growl, and Dwight looked up and left to see what had caught the giant monsters attention.

And there was one David King, looking like a man of many emotions and expressions. On one hand, his face was flushed a deep red and Dwight’s eyes were unintentionally drawn to the obvious bulge just barely visible to the small group, but David also displayed… anger, perhaps? Dwight didn’t a chance enough to think about it, and the Wraith, exposed erection and all, took a step towards David, who didn’t move, and then another, and another until he grabbed David, who still didn’t move or protest, and walked him back over to where Dwight sat, and then Wraith resumed their previous activities like that never happened and like David wasn’t standing right there.

Dwight was torn between looking at his companions and closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at all, he was more of self- conscious now instead of embarrassed, but both were equally present and didn’t particularly help him in the dick sucking department. He swore he heard David make a choking sound when the large cock was pressed past his lips again, teeth grazing the head and he was rewarded with a tug of his hair for his action and a soft growl, and his head felt like it was spinning like a baseball.

Just as soon as Dwight had immersed himself in the task at hand, he felt a presence behind him, and a hand on his shoulder pulled him away from the throbbing cock to face David, and Dwight gasped for breath and stared up at him. “David… I-I don’t kno-” Dwight shook his head. Goodness, what should he say, what could he say?

“Dwight, did you… agree to this, love?” A pause, then a shy nod given by Dwight wasn’t the end of it, as David lifted Dwight’s chin up and he was forced to look David in the eyes, and he realized that he was actually concerned. Dwight’s own eyes widened and nodded, trying to show David that he really agreed to this, that, deep down inside, that some part of him wanted this, wanted this intimacy with another person, even the Wraith was a candidate for his pent up sexual frustration. But David, that look on David’s face spoke to Dwight in volumes.

Dwight captures David’s lips in a soft but heated kiss, testing and gauging David’s reaction to his bold advances. He felt a slight scrunching of the rugged man’s face, but the kiss was eagerly returned in intense fervor. Dwight’s heart soared: he had always had feelings for the scrapper since the first time he saw him: Dwight had a thing for big and strong and beefy men ever since his libido skyrocketed in high school, but confidence? Don’t know her.

A tongue soon wormed its way into Dwight’s mouth, and the leader went limp when david wrapped his arms around him, moaning helplessly and letting a shudder travel through his body. Everything felt too hot, too real, too much but not enough, but Dwight was the kind to not leave someone hanging, so his right arm reached out to find the neglected Wraith and attempted to give a handjob, but he knew it wasn’t the best due to how shaky he was and that he couldn’t fit his hand around it fully.

David left his lips to travel downwards, biting and sucking at the nervous man’s chin and neck, leaving Dwight with his head thrown back and whimpering in pleasure and half -heartedly jacking off the Killer, until they were both interrupted by the Wraith- or was it Phillip now?- starting to undress Dwight, actually taking gentleness in stride and carefully undoing his tie and button up shirt, while david let up from his intimate assault on his neck to bend down and take off Dwight’s shoes, and, eventually, his slacks and boxers as well, leaving Dwight naked and as vulnerable as he had ever been in his life. That thought was quickly shoved to the side as he was moved, once again, by David and -Phillip?- shifted so David was kneeling between his legs and the Killer was at his side, and he felt his head being gently grabbed again by way too big hands and turned to one again face the Wraith’s erection, and this time there was no hesitation.

With his head fully encased by stiff hands, the leader was held stiff as his mouth was prodded open again, cock entering again, this time with a bit of a thrust added to the back of it, Dwight writhing a bit on the crate at the sensation of being lightly mouth fucked, especially by something so foreign looking it made him unexpectedly excited beyond words. He felt a bit of drool escape his mouth, his lips parted wide and glossy, but it was quickly gathered up and used as lubricant by his taller partner.

David, on the other hand, was leaving kisses and bites along Dwight’s chest and torso, finding pale nipples and sucking on them lovingly, and David chuckled as he had to hold Dwight’s chest down as his back arched in pleasure, certain he heard a breathless cry from Dwight even though his mouth was full. The scrapper’s hands took to rubbing up and down Dwight’s sides, half soothing half teasing the already nearly overwhelmed male, making sure the nip were properly sucked red and taunt and wet before trailing downwards, laving on Dwight’s stomach and relishing on the taunt muscles twitching under his tongue: he loved it, loved the muffled noises Dwight made and how he responded to him. David didn’t really mind the Wraith there, as long as Dwight was as euphoric as he sounded and nobody got hurt, but David was there for Dwight, and he was going to make sure Dwight couldn’t walk away from it without help.

Soft, red marks left in David’s wake made the burlier man feel possessive, and the growl he buried into Dwight’s soft tummy got David a glassy- eyed stare over the dick that was now steadily pumping in and out of the leader’s mouth, and the whine and the hand threading through David’s hair made his own cock throb in his slacks, but he ignored it in favor of lifting the smaller males legs over his shoulder and adjusting himself towards the erect prize waiting for him between Dwight’s legs. Pressing teasing smooches upon the man’s lower stomach and right above his pubic hair got David repeated jabs of the leader’s penis against various parts of his face and neck, Dwight bucking up fitfully, desperate for any kind of friction, until David laid one arms across his hips and held him down so he could get to work, firmly but gently grabbing his partner’s erection, and rubbing his thumb up and down the shaft, reveling in Dwight’s reactions.

Dwight, speak of the devil, couldn’t make heads or tails of himself. His head was kept steadily in place as his mouth was just as steadily fucked by the looming Killer, saliva, drool, moans and whines bled out from within him, and he didn’t have the mental capacity to care, only a few broken words when he was given a chance to breathe. “P-p-please. I want-” The remainder being lost on all of them, Dwight gave his best attempts to actually give a proper blowjob, tongue trying to lick the appendage being thrusted in and out in a slowly increasing pace, the growls and otherworldly groans from the monster above really building the heat within him to new heights, and using his knowledge of lollipops and frozen fruit pops, the male hollowed out his cheeks and applied as much suction as he could, which earned him another groan and a sloppy thrust, and a stray thumb wiping away some of the water leaking from his eyes. The Wraith had shown mercy and gentleness before, although rarely is it tolerated by the Entity, but not like this, and Dwight drank it up like a starving man.

Eyes barely able to stay open, the kisses placed upon his body by David felt like little fires staring where his body was touched, driving him to heaving breaths and bucking hips, trying to get as much of his touch as he possibly could, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t choose what to focus on the most: the dick in his mouth or his dick in David’s mout- ohgodohgodohgod-

His whole body jerked as the top was engulfed, choking around the intrusion in his mouth the shock too much for him to keep his throat open, and the Killer pulled back for Dwight to heave in breaths. “D-d-d- Da-vid.” A whining moan left him with David’s name, and he threw his head back as David gave him a little teasing look while matching gazes with him. As soon as his head hit the wood supporting him, though, the gray, bulbous cock was thrusted back into his mouth, and Dwight could sense the slight impatience in the stance of the giant, and Dwight was torn again between sucking and being sucked.

It was understandable that the ex- pizza deliverer was pliant and sensitive, and it didn’t take much on David’s or the Wraith’s part to bring him to the point where he felt like he was this close, Hell, David was barely halfway down on his, and the gentle tugging on his balls did not help to contain himself, and he tried to let David know he was getting a perhaps bit too excited by whining as loud as he could around the cock in his mouth, which, at this point, was leaking a lot of the sappy precome, and a deep throbbing twitch had settled against his tongue, the Wraith’s thrusts getting more disjointed and growls becoming deeper and gravlier. 

With a hand firmly twisted around the ex- debt collector’s hair, Dwight pushed himself up to get a better angle to be face fucked, and his other arm held himself up, and suddenly he was truly being used, the submerged head passed the back of his throat and it went deeper than Dwight ever considered, but he tried to breathe solely through his nose and keep as steady as he could while the Wraith set up a pace that would surely leave Dwight sore later, but he didn’t care: he wanted- no, needed- his prize, his reward for holding still and for everything else. He needed it like air to breathe. Dwight wasn’t made to wait long, a shriek, not unlike one from a nasty pallet stun or decisive strike but perhaps a bit higher pitched and definitely longer was heard, while Dwight was held perfectly still while the Wraith hilted as far as he had wedged into Dwight, and the harsh, sap tasting cum flooded Dwight’s mouth and throat, and Dwight thrashed in a small choking fit.

David tried to hold Dwight down as much as he could, but it was near useless, so he simply resumed deepthroating the lankier man’s cock, who he had just managed to take down nearly all the way, head bumping the back of his own throat, and he rubbed soothing circles on his hips and muttered around Dwight. It seemed to draw Dwight’s attention back to him, his mouth a wonderful shade of cherry red, swollen and puffy from the now half- bend over Killer’s dirty workings, and David almost gave in and reached into his own pants. Almost. Luckily, he had some self- control left in him, not to be said about the flushed leader, who had rose up on obviously shaky arms and a step away from hyperventilating, not to forget the cum dripping from the corner of his mouth and down his face and body.

“Ah-ahahah, David, David it’s… oh, fuck! I’m so- oh, God, please, please, I can’t-” David didn’t let up his minstrations with Dwight’s incoherent mess of words, but it urged him to bob his head a little faster, let Dwight experience what he deserved for being such a willing participant in all of this. He moved his apparently eternally bruised hand to hold Dwight’s and a soft “pop’ sounded as he lifted off for a moment to murmur at the man.

“It’s alright, love I’ve got ye. Cum for me, I want to make you fly.”

If Dwight hadn’t been hyperventilating before, he certainly was now after what David spoke to him, and it didn’t take much aside from that to bring Dwight right to the edge, literally and figuratively, throwing himself back in pleasure, back arching nearly painfully as his eyes squeezed shut and mouth fixed agape, a stream of high pitched noises issued from Dwight as his entire body curled in on itself as he finally came in molten spurts down the scrappers throat. 

After his soul stopped leaving his body through the tip of his penis, Dwight collapsed into a puddle on the wooden surface, but was stirred out of his haze by a wooden kiss on his forehead and the distant sound of the Wraith’s familiar and haunting cloaking, but, honestly, he didn’t care and didn’t have the strength to investigate, and ended up allowing David to clean him off and given, tender loving aftercare without the slightest objection to anything, and one of the final things he remembered before slipping unconscious was David sliding his pants back onto him and carrying him somewhere off into the fog, and a whisper of “You did so wonderful, love, I’ll fuck you proper next time.” in his ear. Oh boy, Dwight hoped he would keep true to that promise.


End file.
